1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water slider lane on which a sliding boat of a true or substantial circle slides down and, more particularly, to a water slider lane on which the sliding boat is forced to turn in the course of sliding by making use of its softness.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
A water slider is a sort of slider comprising a lane in the form of a spout along which a stream of water runs down and a sliding boat which slides down with the stream.
This water slider is designed such that the frictional resistance between the sliding boat and the surface of the lane becomes very limited and the sliding speed of the boat is regulated by the flow rate of water. Therefore, the amount of frictional heat generated on the surface of the lane is very limited and the frictional heat, if generated, is absorbed in the stream of water.
In view of the foregoing, the water slider includes an extended lane which is tilted, twisted and bent somewhere to give suitable speed and thrills.
The above conventional water slider includes a semi-cylindrical lane with the sliding surface being so always in contact with the bottom of the sliding boat that the sliding boat can slide down smoothly. The monotony in sliding, however, spoils fun considerably.
As a way of overcoming the monotony of such a water slider as mentioned above, the present inventor has already invented a water slider including a lane with the sliding surface being tilted toward one side wall, whereby a sliding boat is forced to move with water toward the side wall and come into contact therewith, as described in Japanese Patent Application No. 2(1990)-33452.
In the described water slider, the sliding boat is forced to come into contact with the side wall to produce frictional force, which then gives rotational force to the sliding boat. Much more interest is attached to this water slider than to a conventional one, since more variety and thrills are added to sliding.
With this water slider, however, it is required that the sliding boat be caused to collide with the side wall with some force, thereby giving sufficient rotational force to the sliding boat.
This poses a safety problem, since a boater receives impact when the sliding boat comes into contact with the side wall.
An object of the present invention is to provide a solution to the problem of such a conventional water slider as mentioned above by ensuring that a sliding boat can be turned without applying any substantial impact on it.